A King's Unrequited Love
by WolfShadow96
Summary: On a quiet brisk night over the city of portal a lone figure is heading toward Castle Mobius to finish some unfinished business whether or not his feelings are returned.


Hello everybody this is a story I came up with while reading some Shadow fanfics and had decided why no one did one with King Shadow so here it is though I must admit the story was gonna go much differently than I had intended but I feel it turned out for the best. Initially It was gonna be short but as I was writing it things changed and I stated adding a lot of different things since when I write I don't organize my ideas they just short of come out while writing. By the way I'm a dude so don't think I'm putting myself in the story with this OC that also came to be by accident and then I just rolled with it.

On another note I really sorry to any of my followers who are following some of my other stories since my laptop's battery broke down two months ago and now I must always have the charger plugged in to get it to work so work on the other stories will be slow. It was a bummer when it happened because I was in class and then it just died on me. I'll try to rectify the situation as soon as possible, but with finals coming up I'll have my hands full.

Anyways Sonic the Hedgehog and the characters except for Millie and Lilith don't belong to me but to their respective owners so on to the story and hope you enjoy.

* * *

A King's Unrequited Love

It was a quiet brisk night on Angel Island. The day had long since fallen and made way for the night. While some had already turned in for the night others were busy enjoying the nightlife in the city of Portal, one of those beings was a figure shrouded in a black cloak who was jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he quickly and quietly made his way towards Castle Mobius.

It wasn't long until he reached his destination. Climbing to the top of the castle he made it to the window just outside the royal family's living room just in time to see King Sonic and Queen Sally come out of their children's room likely they had just finished tucking them in. Keeping himself hidden he continue to watch them as they went into their room and moments later he saw Sonic come back out with a towel in hand heading for the shower. Seeing this as his chance he quietly opened the window wide enough to allow himself in.

Now in the living room he listened in to make sure no one would interrupt him. He reached into his dark cloak to pull out a red and black letter and placed it deliberately in a very noticeable place for someone to find. With his job now done he made his way back to the window and left without a word just as he heard a knock on the door and Sally leaving her room to answer it. perched himself in his previous spot.

Sally had came out of her bedroom with all her makeup and jewelry removed and was currently wearing a light blue nightgown with matching light blue slippers. The reason for this was because just before Sonic had left to take a bath they had agreed to match a movie together before going to bed. Heading towards the door she opened to reveal a light purple colored female hedgehog with her quills tied into a ponytail and based on her attire she was maid who worked in the castle. With her was a service cart with two glasses, a pitcher of water, and large bowl of popcorn which Sally frown upon since Sonic should know that they weren't getting any younger and eating that much popcorn was too much for them.

"Good evening your Highness!" The purple hedgehog chirped cheerfully with a respectful bow.

"Hello Millie, but remember call me Sally." She responded in a gentle tone to the young hedgehog who has served her for the past six years as she made way for the young hedgehog to come in.

"Yes your Highne- I mean Sally." She said fumbling on her words as she entered and made her way to the living room. Sally gave a quick roll of the eyes and followed after closing the door. As Millie was placing the water and snacks on the coffee table she quickly noticed the red and black envelope lying in the middle of the table. Seeing it reminded her of the previous ruler King Shadow whom she had fond memories of. She remembered how at the age of sixteen she began working for him during his last year in power. She had heard various stories of what King Shadow did to people who messed up and while he was strict and stern he was also kind and compassionate at times. She remembered the first time she messed up was her on her first day.

00000000

It was the year 3262 and the last year of King Shadow's reign. Millie had just been employed as one of the castle's new maids, because the last few were executed for conspiring to put an end to King Shadow, and she was quite literally quivering in fear along with the rest of them. The reason for this was because of one she was working for King Shadow who was known for being cruel and two there were various rumors that were spread about why he constantly replaced his staff. Stories of how he punished anyone who made even the slightest error or how he tortured them merely for the fun of it.

Anyways she was tasked with cleaning the royal chambers and after being told how the King liked it by the head maid she got to work. She had began with cleaning the bedroom when she heard a deep dark voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"Hmph so you must be one of the new maids." She turned her head in the direction of the voice and there he was King Shadow the Hedgehog leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and staring at her with his crimson eyes. Millie had hoped that she would never have to meet him alone and under his gaze she quivered before giving a quick bow completely unaware she had just knocked over a picture frame of Maria that began tumbling to the ground.

Shadow having seen this moved at high speeds and quickly grabbed the picture frame before it could hit the ground. Millie having noticed that King Shadow was now in front of her looked to see a very angry King and she was literally shaking and asking herself what she did wrong.

"Do you have any idea of what you almost did!" He said glaring at her with pure malice. Millie's eyes began to dart around to not only find a way out as her body trembled trying to avoid his glare when she noticed in his hands was a picture frame and upon closer inspection she saw it was of Maria. Putting two and two together she figured out that he must have been angry because she accidently knocked over the picture of the King's beloved childhood friend. After realizing what she did her lips quivered as they tried to get out an apology, but she was too stricken with fear upon looking at the King's burning red eyes.

Tears began to collect in her eyes as she took small back trying to distance herself with Shadow following closely. She continued to back up until something solid obstructed her path turning her head she saw it was a wall. A shadow quickly brought her back forward and saw King Shadow with hand raised as he made to hit her. Closing her eyes tight as a solitary tear escaped, she prepared for the pain that was soon to come yet it never did as she felt a hand ruffle her quills. Opening up her eyes she saw it was King Shadow who was the perpetrator looking into his eyes confused she saw a small glimmer of kindness before he turned his back and headed towards the door.

"Don't let it happen again." He muttered before leaving the room and a very confused young hedgehog.

Smiling to herself 'Maybe this job won't be so bad after all' she thought as she resumed her work.

00000000

Millie looked back on it fondly as it was the first indication that there was more to the former King than most dared to see. He would even protect his servants from time to time from any who would inflict harm to them if they didn't deserve it.

0000000

A month had passed since Millie had past since the incident and it had gone by without any further incidents. Currently the main hall of Castle Mobius was packed of guest as they were holding a party in honor of King Shadow's birthday and boy was she busy if she wasn't helping out in the kitchen or greeting guests she was bringing food and refreshments out.

After a while things began to slow down and she could take it easy while the festivities when on. She was resting on a wall as she watched the nobility mingle with one another until one such noble came over to talk to her.

"Hello there and who might you be." She heard a voice call out to her. Turning her head she saw it was young noble who was slightly older than her by a year or two. He was a brown coyote with black slicked back hair and in a light blue attire with black shoes. She was left staring at him while she would admit he was handsome it was uncommon for a noble to address a servant in such a way. "What? Are you at a lost for words due to my presence?" He added smugly as he flaunted his body.

Millie's look of confusion quickly changed to a frown as she began to walk away, but she was stopped as she felt the young noble grab her wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked as he turned her around to grab her other wrist and pinned her to the wall. " You are a servant, you are meant to serve and entertain me." His voice came out as a whispered, but gradually became louder.

"Please Milord, l-let me go." She said struggling to get free, but his grip was too strong. Looking into his eyes she saw a look of lust as she felt his hot breath on her neck as he kissed her neck. He put her other hand in his left and held both her hands over her head as he began to reach under her skirt. She wanted to call out for help, but what noble cared about what happened to a lowly servant and no servant dared lay their hands on a noble for fear of being punished. Knowing it was hopeless she closed her eyes trying to pretend this wasn't happening and prayed a knight in shining armor would save her. And, as if by magic she felt the noble's pressure leave her and then she heard a loud thump along with many gasps. Upon opening her eyes she saw the noble on top of what used to be a marble column unconscious and King Shadow standing over him.

"Guards take him to the dungeons!" King Shadow shouted as he walked away only to be met by the noble's father. She was completely stunned that King Shadow had answered her prayers and saved her like a knight in shining armor. She watched the King's retreating back with a pink tint on her cheeks and an increased heart rate. Yes, that night she developed a crush on the King. Which over time would continue to grow as she learned more about the King and while many didn't see how deeply he cared for the safety of everybody she did.

0000000

Breaking out of her muse she picked it up and not only was it unopened but that it was addressed to Queen Sally. "Sally there's a letter for you." She said handing the letter to the Queen wondering how it got in here and out of the corner of her eyes she saw a shadow just outside the window. Turning her head she saw nothing and chalked it up to she was just imagining things.

"Really now?" She said taking the letter in her hands and examining it. The envelope reminded her of Shadow but she didn't dwell on the matter since he was still in his cell and opened the envelope. Inside the envelope there was a letter that read the following:

Dearest, Sally

Hello my Queen, I believe you had not expected to receive a letter from myself. Heck the lot of you probably believe that I am still in that veil accursed prison that I have called home the past five years. However, I am not writing this letter to tell you that I will seek revenge on the blue pest you now call your husband. That is not my intent however livid I may still be, you may rest assured your family will be safe. I write this because there is something that I wish to get off my chest before I move on with my life.

I wish to recap the decades we spend together, while for you they may not have been the most pleasant to stand by my side, to me they have proved to be some of the most interesting of my life. In the beginning my intent was to unify the nation I had believed that it needed a strong leader, one who was unafraid to make hard decisions, one who would rule with an iron fist, and one who more than willing to become the villain in order to ensure peace. Originally our marriage was merely to gain political power and gain the support of the people. I had intended to keep the people safe no matter the cost as people only bow to those in power. Though I must admit along the way you may have soften me up alittle as evident by how I hadn't use my full power against Sonic and his allies.

I remember how after the first year of implementing my policies that the people turned on me called me a tyrant and a monster, but I always remembered how they looked at you with kind eyes, how they worshiped and respected you despite being married to a monster. I always admired that about you. I admired the fact that no matter how hopeless things may have gotten you always looked to the positive, you were their light in the darkness. I also fondly remember how you tried to change me from who I was to someone I may never be. You tried to see the good in me when no one else would and I had wished that things ended differently.

I wish to apologize for my subordinates for harming you, your children, and your friends during the raid and take over of the castle. They had acted on Lara-Su's order to free me and you'll be happy to hear I took care of her at least for a while. Lastly I wish to apologize for unleashing Tikhaos, I never wanted to harm you my Queen, but in a fit of rage I had acted on the first thing that came to my mind.

Now finally reaching the end of my letter I find it hard to write down these words let alone this letter for I know that my feelings will not be requited, but I know that it is now or never. Sally Acorn over the decades we ruled together I never in my wildest dreams anticipated that I would fall in love. Yes Sally I love you. I know what you must be thinking 'he cared for me' and the answer is yes, yes I did. I know I had a funny way of showing it, but then again I've never have been one who was very good at expressing his emotions. Before I conclude this letter I wanted ask had I done things differently or more like had I been a different man do you think you could have fallen for me? You need not answer it as it was merely something I wanted to get off my chest. Goodbye Sally Acorn, I hope you live a happy life with Sonic and that your children grow up strong and healthy.

Forever your King,

Shadow the Hedgehog

Reading the letter had brought a mixture of emotions to appear on the Queen's face the first of shock and had to force herself to keep reading the letter rather than run and tell Sonic. The next was curiosity as to where the letter was going and then again to shock due to Shadow's confession. Finally done with the letter a content smile appeared on her face. She was still scared that Shadow was on the loose, but she was happy that she was able to get through to him even if it took two decades. Although she was slightly sad that they may of had a chance to reason with Shadow and bring him back to the good side.

"Thank you Millie you may go." Sally said as Milly nodded and walked to her cart, but stopped as soon as she put her hand on her cart.

"I-is that from King Shadow?" She asked while Sally looked at her with wide eyes.

"H-how did you know?" She asked.

"Just a feeling." She replied "So is it?"

"Yes it is."

"C-can I see it?" She asked sounding hopeful. Sally seeing no harm in it gave it to her. She quickly read through it and when she was done she had a sad look on her face. "Thank you." She said as she handed it back and then there was a short pause before she spoke again as if she was debating whether or not to say something. "Sally can I tell you something?" She asked looking extremely uncomfortable as she fidgeted.

Sally stared at her for a moment in confusion until she smiled at her friend "Sure." She said and brought her ear closer to the young hedgehog because Millie motioned her to get close as she whisper something into her ear. Sally was relatively calm until mid way through when her eyes widen in shock and remained that way even when Millie was finished.

Millie was nervous upon seeing Sally's expression, but relaxed when her smile came back and brought Millie in for a hug. "Thank you for sharing this with me Millie, have a safe trip home and see you tomorrow." She said as she walked Millie to the door and they said goodnight to each other. Just as she closed the door she heard the shower turn off. 'Boy is Sonic going to freak when he finds out about this' She thought walking towards the sofa and taking a seat.

0000000

Shadow had been outside the window watching and listening to the whole thing. He watched as a familiar servant came in one who he recalled worked for him, but couldn't seem to remember her name as she set down drinks and snacks on the coffee table and even as she stared out into space when she discovered his letter. The servant almost saw him too 'must be getting rusty' he thought to himself. He watched as Sally read his letter and how she reacted to his letter and even when she smile which put him at ease. He even witnessed when the servant read it to which he took offense to since those were his own personal thoughts and were only meant for Sally to read and Sonic should she show it to him. But, what really caught his attention was when the servant whispered something to Sally that he wasn't able to catch. With his curiosity peaked he would stop at nothing to find out and what better way to find out than at the source so he waited for to leave the building since he established she didn't live in the castle with the other servants which was highly unusual. And after a few minutes there she was walking out the castle with her coat on.

0000000

Millie felt great to say the least she was glad that she finally told someone other than her mother who was at home. It felt like a giant weight was lifted off her chest and the walk home seemed to take less than half the time. She had entered her apartment building and gotten into the elevator completely unaware that someone was following her.

Arriving on the fourteenth floor she headed to her apartment. Now standing at the door she reached into her purse to get her keys. Once she had her keys in hand she slotted it into the keyhole and unlocked. Just as she reached the doorknob a deep dark voice that sent shivers down her spine stopped her.

"Mind telling me what you told Sally?" He asked but it sounded more like an order rather than a question.

"King Shadow nice of you to pay me a visit." She said with a smile on her face and deep blush on her face.

"Answer my question." He stated pulling his hood down

"On one condition." She replied leaving Shadow slightly confused.

"What condition?" He asked waiting for her replied but was unprepared when she turned around, jumped in his arms, and kissed him. His eyes went wide as he was in shock, but even more so when she pushed herself deeper into the kiss making it more intimate as her tongue invaded his mouth. Although, his shock only grew further as his arms wrapped around her waist and his mouth was doing things he didn't tell it to.

The kiss seemed to last for hours but in fact was only two minutes until it was broken up when the door opened up with a little girl, who looked about four, walked out rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Mommy is that you?" She looked on in curiosity as she saw the strange man had his hands on her mother and her mother was leaning on him. The little girl was a light purple hedgehog with red streaks in her messy quills, since she just got out of bed, and three thick quills sticking out in front that also had red streaks. She had on yellow pajamas with pink polka dots and she was holding a chaos chao doll. "Who is this?" The little girl asked.

Shadow was quite literally shocked to see this girl as she looked similar to him should he have a kid. "Hey Lily." Millie said as she wormed her way out of Shadow's hold which he didn't realise he had done and picked up the girl before motioning to Shadow. "Lilith this is your father." She said much to the little girls surprise and to Shadow's dismay.

Lilith's surprise soon turned to tears of joy as her mother put her down and she ran towards her father. "D-Daddyy!" She exclaimed as she cried on his leg. "W-Where h-have you've been all this time!" She added crying deeper into his leg. Millie was tearing up just watching this touching scene.

Shadow on the other hand didn't know what to do. He didn't want to accept that this was his daughter, but an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach told him this little girl was his. He looked from the little girl to the teary eyed mother and then something clicked. Something he had forgotten resurfaced he remembered Millie and he also remembered how this all came to be.

00000000

It was two days before he was defeated and he had grown frustrated with the Queen because for the past past two decades she refused to give herself to him and even refused to grant him children. It was in the morning and he was in his room when it happened, Millie went in because she had to clean the royal chambers when she noticed him sitting on the bed she greeted him, but received no response. Wondering what was wrong she went in closer and nudged him.

In an instant she found herself lying on the bed with Shadow over her. Shadow had given into his frustration and had taken her right there. Shadow didn't care what he was doing he just wanted to relieve himself and to Millie who had fallen for the dark King over the year it was like a dream come true. Once the deed was done they went about their normal routine since Millie knew they couldn't be together, but a girl can dream.

Two days after the incident King Shadow was defeated and imprisoned Millie was definitely upset that he was imprisoned, but she knew of all the bad deeds he's committed and that it was for the best that he was stopped. It wasn't long after she found out she was pregnant and she knew who the father was. It was as if Shadow knew of his fate and gave her a precious gift to remember him by.

00000000

Swallowing the lump in his throat he reached down to pick the little girl up in his arms and it felt right. He felt at peace, happy and wanted to scream out in joy all at the same time because this was his daughter. Lilith stopped crying and snuggled up into his chest fur and quickly fell asleep while Shadow had closed his eyes and brought her closer to his body. This felt like a dream come true to Shadow all this time he had wanted children and here she was.

Millie now had tears streaming down her face as she went and embraced Shadow while Shadow leaned his head on top of Millie. They stayed like this even when Millie's mother came to see what the commotion was about and when she saw the previous King Shadow the Hedgehog she almost screamed bloody murder, but was able to stop herself as she saw the scene before her. She soon realized that since this was Shadow the Hedgehog that if someone saw him they would wake up the whole apartment complex and quickly ushered them in. Closing the door Millie led him to her bedroom with Lilith in tow while the mother trust her daughter knew what she was doing and went back into her bedroom.

Now in bed with Millie with Lilith snuggled up between them Shadow stared at the little girl with a smile and then turned his attention to Millie who leaned over and gave him a quick kiss and mouthed 'I love you' before closing her eyes. Shadow continued to stare at them until a thought crossed his mind. 'I may not have gotten Sally, but maybe this won't be so bad' He thought as he drifted off to sleep with a smile.

* * *

So how did you like it! Please leave a review about what you think about it. By the way I came up with the character Lilith while writing the idea of her being Shadow's daughter came about as I explored possibilities with Millie and her name means 'Of the Night" in Akkadian and I thought it was fitting since her father is Shadow.


End file.
